


Sirens Melody

by Demonlucy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Siren david, Sirens AU, Tag As I Go, dadvid, fishdad doing his best adopts bitter sea salt child and tries to whoo sailor lady, gwenvid - Freeform, pirates and sailors and mermaids oh my, sailor Gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: Gwen was an underappreciated sailor who hopped from ship to ship trying to find her place, who would have thought she would find it by drowning





	1. Songs of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the tags are so weird, hopefully they amuse you as much as they amuse me 
> 
> Also my first Gwenvid!!

Gwen had worked on many ships in her 24 years of life, but she never stayed on longer than a month or two on any of the ships. 

All the captains that she worked for never let her live up to her full potential, they had her mopping the deck and cleaning dishes but she could do so much more than that. Being the self taught sailor that she was, gave her a large variety of skills that sometimes made her more qualified to sail the ships than the captains themselves.

She often tried to advise the captain and crew members on safer courses and more accurate ways to record maps but all her advise went unheard till she ether left for another ship or they kicked her off at a random port. 

The ship Gwen was currently on, a cargo ship named The Oysters Pearl, she had been onboard for just under a month and it was already more time than she would have liked. The crew and captain were greedy and frankly just plain arseholes.   
Gwen was planning to jump ship at the next port in a few days time, but for now she was stuck in the galley scrubbing dirty pots, hoping that the next ship would be better.

The gentle rock of the ship that normally calmed her frustrated spirit started to become more violent, pots and pans crashed to the floor and started rolling to and throw. It was the sudden crack of thunder that had her jumping to her feet.

Gwen wobbled carefully through the hallways, getting some bruises on her sides from where she was thrown into the walls. The dull pain didn't stop her as she continued walking up to the deck of the ship to see what was going on. 

Cold rain hit her face like icy shards as soon as she emerged from below, howling winds whipping and pulling her hair around almost painfully. Gwen looked around frantically at the violent seas and black stormy sky, the crew was currently scampering about on deck attempting to keep the ship together. 

She couldn't help but curse, she had known earlier that day that a storm would be coming from the east from the way the clouds and sea turned, Gwen had warned the captain and advised he take a different route for the safety of the crew. 

Once again she was ignored and the only thing that might make this time different from all the others is the fact that she might die because of some stupid captain and his idiotic crews pride. 

The storm was bad, waves rose to a height almost as tall as the ship and the wind ripped at the sails and crew, threatning to pull them from the ship and into the churning waters.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, voice lost in the storm, Gwen ran over and started to help secure the sails. A few minutes later and things when from pretty fuckin' bad to even fuckin' worse.

She didn't hear them at first over the roar of the storm and shouts of the crew, who were still running this way and that struggling to secure the sails and cannons.  
When they started to stop and stare off into the distance, Gwen opened her mouth to yell at them but the words died on her tongue as she heard them. 

Beautiful songs coming from deeper into the storm, sirens songs her brain told her, beautiful and deadly creatures that lived beneath the waves and ate any sailor unlucky enough to be enchanted by their songs.

The crew and captain started sailing the ship towards the songs of wealth and glory. Gwen was also entranced by their songs, panic began to consume her she didn't want to die like this, with this crew, there was so much more she wanted to see and do, she never even got to sail her own ship. 

Even as the panic raged in her mind Gwens body remained in a sleep like state, working with the others to get the ship closer to the sirens songs. It was a horrible feeling, like she was a marionette and someone making her dance while she was trapped inside imoble, unable to command her body as the voices led her to certain death.

That's when she heard the faint melody, a voice almost drowned out by the symphony of other songs.

 

**"There's a place I know that's far from here,"**

 

Gwen stopped working, body freezing. She wanted to be far from here.

 

**"Where the sky is crystal blue and clear."**

 

Gwen walked in a daze to the side of the ship, the song was trying to lead her away from the storm. She began untying one of the row boats, there was no way to turn the ship around so she was going to row out to the voice.

 

**"Where we can stay without fright, and bask in the warm sunlight."**

 

The small boat crashed into the sea and Gwen began rowing against the storm, her muscles already burning in protest as the cold water turned her bones to ice. The Oysters Pearl was getting further away, crew and captain following songs of gold and lust, while Gwen tried frantically to reach the soft voice singing about calm sky's and warm safe days. 

 

**"I know it sounds hard to believe, but trust in me its true. There's a better place for you than here."**

 

Wave after wave crashed into her as Gwen struggled to reach the voice, one large wave crashed overhead and capsized the row boat, leaving her gasping for air as she struggled against the stormy sea. 

The sweet song had stopped and hopelessness began to seatle in. "No! No no no no, please!" Gwen cried out, tears going unnoticed in the rain and sea. She had trusted the voice, wanted to reach the blue skys it had promised, believing that there was a better place for her. 

Gwens body was already tired from rowing against the storm, now that she was trying to keep herself afloat it didnt take long before she quickly went under the storm too strong for her to keep fighting. Water filled her lungs as she cried out, as her eyes began to slip close she saw a pair of worried green eyes, eyes the colour of pine trees.

 

David had been hunting for dinner when he heard his kins songs, he quickly surfaced and spotted the large ship stuck in the middle of a raging storm and being lored deeper still by the songs. 

He swam closer and read the name of the vessel 'The Oysters Pearl' it didn't appear to be a pirate ship so it was probably filled with innocent people, innocent people who where going to crash into the rocks hidden by the waves and be devoured by his kind. 

The thought turned his stomach, David had tried many a time to convince his kind to stop attacking humans but every time he failed. He had the scars to prove how well those the told took his message. 

David knew that he wouldn't be able to save the ship and everyone on it but there was still a chance that he could save some of the crew. He began to sing, trying to lead any who heard him away from his murderous kin.

After a few minutes his spirits started to drop, his kin we're so loud and numerous David worried that no one could hear him and that's when he saw it, the small row boat in the stormy sea. It was heading away from The Oysters Pearl and towards him, someone heard him! He could save them! 

David stopped singing when he saw them capsize, with a noise of surprise he dove down and swam to the drowning person as fast as possible. 

As David got closer he noticed that the struggling person was female, her brown hair floating around her face. He reached out for her and their eyes met, David gasped as he gazed into beautiful purple eyes only remembing that the brunette was drowning when those stunning eyes slipped closed.David grabbed the purple eyed human quickly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

Another gift that sirens where blessed with, aside from their hypnotic singing voice, was their kisses. A kiss from a siren while underwater allowed a person to breath as though water was air another kiss out of the water would reverse it. 

David gently carried Gwen and swam as quickly as he dared away from the storm and slaughter, stopping only once he had arrived at his cave. 

David's home, the cave was only accessible from an underwater tunnel, long enough that a human wouldn't be able to hold their breath without siren intervention. The underwater tunnel led to a pool in a large cavern bright with crystal walls and ceiling. The main chamber had a large fire pit in the center, a small fire already burning bright, a few logs surrounded the fire pit like seats for a campfire. A few openings the size of doorways lead off to different parts of the crystal cave.

David surfaced in the pool and lay the unconscious woman on the dry stone floor, pulling himself up onto the leage to give her another quick kiss on the cheek.   
The brunette coughed up some water but didn't wake.

"Who the fuck is That?" 

David looked up and saw the small grumpy figure walking towards them. The boy stopped and looked down at the pair with a frown, David smiled brightly up at him "Max! I'm glad you're here, I need some help."


	2. Crystal cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My siren idea is that while they are merfolk they can walk on land if they want. You can tell if some is a siren on land because the gills at their necks fade to red scars.
> 
> Sirens don't do this often as they have no need too and they can't be out of water for more than 24 hours or else they'll start to die

Gwen woke up slowly, her eyes opened briefly to see shining walls and ceiling. 

Was she in heaven? 

She thought to herself before a sharp pain flared up and she turned to the side promptly throwing up the contence of her stomach, it was mostly seawater.   
"Not heaven..." Gwen grasped, throat raw from drowning and stomach acid, the more awake she became the more she realised how much pain she was feeling.

Her eyes snapped open again and began to think, Gwen remembered drowning, the ship that she was on was stuck in a storm when... sirens! 

Gwen sat up quickly despite her bodys wishes and frantically glanced around, she was in a really pretty crystal cave, lying close to a fire. Benches where set out around the fire pit, the smoke curled out of an small opening in the crystal covered celing. Half of the floor was a deep pool that must lead out to what Gwen believed would be the sea. The siren with the pine green eyes must have brought her here to eat later, she shivered at the thought.

"Oh good you're alive." A surprised voice came from one of the tunnles. Gwen turned and saw a young boy with extremely fluffy black hair and dark skin standing at the entrance to the tunnel. For a second her heart sped up, she thought that the boy was the siren that had brought her here but after seeing his bright green eyes and unmarked neck she breathed a sigh of relief. His weren't the same colour as the sirens and he had no gill scars.

"D-did the siren bring you here as well kid?" Gwen asked as she moved to sit on one of the logs, despite her muscles protests. The kid raised an eyebrow and walked over, handing her a large glass of water which she took happily.

"Yeah... you probably shouldn't move around too much, nearly drowning sucks." Gwen downed half of the glass and looked over at the boy who had taken a seat on the bench in front of her, he seemed to speak from expirance with the drowning comment and she could only curse the pine eyed siren for dragging her and this kid into the sea.

"I'm Gwen."

"Max." He answered instantly.

"Okay Max, do you know if there's a way out of this cave?" She asked slowly, Max didn't seem to be panicking but maybe the kid didn't know the full extent of danger they were in.

"Not unless you can breath underwater." Max shrugged, poking at the fire with a stick before throwing another log onto it.

"We need to find away out of h-" Gwen started, slightly irritated by the child's indifference. She wad intrupted by a splash of water as someone, the siren, surfaced from the underwater tunnel.

Gwen saw the redheaded siren pull himself up onto the edge and her breath caught in her throat, she had heard stories about their beauty but a part of her never really believe it. 

Beautiful but deadly. Her brain reminded her and on instinct she jumped to her feet and moved in front of the child protectively, shealding him from the deadly creature. Those bright pine green eyes met hers with a look of innocent confusion.

"I-I won't let you lay a finger on me or this child, siren. I will rip your fins off before you can even think about biting either of us!" Gwen growled as menacingly as her raw throat and fake confidence would allow.

Max snorted and actually started laughing behind her, maybe he was more emotionally damaged than she first thought. "You thought that David was going to eat us? You're a moron, he's the only reason you're not dead." The boy huffed and started walking towards the siren, Gwen wanted to run over and yank the boy away from the monster but it was already too late.

"Did you at least bring dinner back with you this time instead of a weird half drowned woman?" Max asked, arms held open as the siren smiled brightly before handing the boy a net full of diffrent fish.

"I didn't know what type of fish you like so I just got a bunch!" The siren smiled kindly at her, leaving her dumbstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i need opinions here! I came up with a good plot point to add to this fic and I'm wondering if i should add it in or just continue with the current path.   
> The fic will end the same if i use the idea or not, however if I add it in the angst will kick up to an 11!   
> I'm talking about grieving David! Traumatised and guilt ridden Max! Jaspers shirt as David's neck bandana thingy! And Gwen trying to pick up the pieces!!!


	3. Fish and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwens still on edge

Gwen blinked repeatedly in confusion as she stared at the fish slowly cooking above the fire. Just when she didn't think her day could get any stranger here she was, sat around a fire next to a 10 year old who was tending to the flames and a siren cooking the fish opposite her.

The siren, David he had introduced himself as, had handed the boy the fish and greeted her happily before going back into the water tunnel only to then reappear in human form through the same tunnel Max had first appeared from.  
His red hair was still wet and clinging to his inhumanly beautiful face, green shirt and brown shorts were also slightly damp but had dried fully after a few minutes by the fire. 

Gwen hadn't really noticed much about the siren before aside from his gorgeous eyes and beautiful face, but now that she had a moment she looked closer and saw that David was wearing a yellow bandanna around his neck, the only item of clothing he had also worn in his siren form. Another thing she noticed now was the scars littering his body, deep scratches and bite marks along his arms and legs, she could even recall a damaged tail fin and some jagged scars peeking out from under the bandanna.

"Gwen?" David asked softly, making her jump, the siren gave her a small smile as she realised that he had been talking while she was staring off into space. More spasificly the space that he occupied, her face heated up.

"I said, it was very kind of you to try and protect Max, despite neither of you being in danger it really did warm my heart to see." Gwen could have sworn she saw joyful tears in his eyes. Max scoffed.

"Only you would get teary eyed over someone threatening you with bodily harm."

"Oh come on Max, even you have to admit it was sweet of Gwen to protect you." the siren smiled brighter and ruffled the boys black curls. Surprisingly Max let him, huffing as he tried to fix his now wilder hair.

"Stupid is what it was, first off I wasn't in any danger and secondly if I was it's not like you," he gestered to Gwen "could have stood a chance against a siren, even an idiotic one like David. It was a really stupid move on your part.... but I guess the sentiment was sort of nice even if it was pathetic." He mumbled the last part and then buised himself with the fire. Gwen realised that it was about as close to a thank you she was going to get and couldn't help the small smile she felt on her lips. 

"This is so Nice, it's been a while since we've had company!" David said as he moved to hand Gwen the now cooked fish, she flinched back in response. Even if David was being extremely kind her mind was still screaming 'SIREN!' the redheads smile faltered and his eyes saddened, the slight loss of joy on the others face felt like a stab to her heart.

David recovered fast and smiled brightly once more, before she had even opened her mouth. "Max could you give this to Gwen while I go grab some more?" He asked, already passing the cooked fish to the kid before getting up and walking out of the room to get more food to cook.

Max frowned and handed the fish over without looking, "I know how you feel but David's not like that, he won't hurt you." Gwen took it and watched the boy stare into the flames "It took a long time for me to realise that... so a word of advice, come to terms with it now before you do something you'll regret." He mumbled quietly.

"Wha-?" Gwen started but stopped when the boy shot her a glare, clearly not willing to explain himself. "I'll do my best kiddo." She said quietly. 

It wasn't long before David came back with more fish, and once he sat down telling a tale about the time he swam into a squid and it accident left him grey for weeks. 

And just like that the heavy atmosphere disappeared with small chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I've been busy! Every chose angst so angst you will get, the seeds of pain have already been planted


End file.
